youtubefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Soenke Rahn
Siehe: hier --Soenke Rahn 06:21, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Erstellte Artikel und Weiterleitungen: Videoamt • Kleinesmariechen • MaschaKaiser • ScreenTeamShow • JJSTARRRR • Jagdwurstmadl • Justine Ezarik • Christoph Krachten • VideoCognito • Jo Cognito • JoCognito • Kleines Mariechen • Mascha Kaiser • ScreenTeam • Angie Griffin • Chad Nikolaus • Screen Team Show • Screen Team • Screenteamshow • Screenteam • JJ Starr • JJ STARR • otherijustine‬ • ijustinereviews‬ • ijustinesiphone‬ • ijustinegaming • ijustine • Clixoom • KleinesMariechen • Fred Figglehorn • Lucas Cruikshank • Ryan Higa • Sean Fujiyoshi • Internet Movie Database: • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] • [[]] Einige Andere Wikia-Wikis How To Wiki • Recipes Wiki • Healthy Recipes Wiki • Harry Potter Wiki (Aus dem deutschen Wikia-Netzwerk) • Harry Potter Wiki (Aus dem englischen Wikia-Netzwerk) • Die drei Fragezeichen Wiki (Aus dem Wikia-Netzwerk) • Der Herrr der Ringe Wiki (Aus dem deutschen Wikia-Netzwerk) • The Lord of the Rings Wiki (Aus dem englischen Wikia-Netzwerk) &bull Sherlock Holmes Wiki (Aus dem deutschen Wikia-Netzwerk) • Sherlock Wiki (Aus dem englischen Wikia-Netzwerk) • Star Trek Wiki (Aus dem deutschen Wikia-Netzwerk) • Star Trek Wiki (Aus dem englischen Wikia-Netzwerk) • Sithlordpedia – Das Star Wars Wiki (Aus dem deutschen Wikia-Netzwerk) • Wookieepedia (Aus dem englischen Wikia-Netzwerk) • Enid Blyton Wiki (Aus dem englischen Wikia-Netzwerk) • Wikitupia (Youtube Wiki) • Children's Books Wiki • Angry Video Game Nerd Wiki • Künstler-Wiki • Fotowiki • Photography Wiki • Literatur-Wiki • Schulen-Wiki • Software-Wiki • Berlin-Wiki • Musik-Wiki • Wiki4Games (Spiele) • London Wiki • The Indiana Jones Wiki • Family Guy – Blue Harvest Wiki • Psychology Wiki • Travel Wiki! • Churches of Rome Wiki • Emoticon Wiki • Doctor Who, Wiki • Toastmasters Wiki! (Englische Tischreden) • BBC Wiki • History Wiki • Kommissar Fuchs Wiki (Ein sehr einfach aufgebautes Wiki - wohl von den Machern eigens gemachte Bilder - vgl. http://www.kommissar-fuchs.de/ - also evtl. der Aufbau Lehrreich) • The Film Guide (Gemäß Hauptseite Film-Wiki - die englische Partnerseite sozusagen) • Leoo-Wiki (Englisch) • Lego-Wiki (Deutsch) • Abitur Wissen Wiki • The University Wiki Node Wiki • Rezepte Wiki (Deusch) • Fahrrad-Wiki • Vereins-Wiki • Wochenendwiki • Wikifun • Rompedia • WebsiteWiki • Bond-Wiki - Das 007-Wiki (Deutsch) • Double-Oh-Wiki (Englisch) • Mario-Wiki • Narnia-Wiki (Aus dem deutschen Wikia-Netzwerk) • WikiNarnia – The Chronicles of Narnia Wiki (Aus dem englischen Wikia-Netzwerk) • Nintendo-Wiki • Sliders Wiki • Weltenbibliothek - Sammlung von Dokumenten über frei erfundene Themen • Ameriv - Die Inspirations-Plattform • Eisenbahn-Wiki • Die Informatiker Wiki • LyricWiki - Lyrics for any song by any artist (Aus dem englischen Wikia-Netzwerk) • Mehr und Meer - Wiki für das Verfassen von Geschichten • Mini-Wikia ist ein Ort für kleine Projekte und zum Testen neuer Wiki-Ideen (Eine Art große Sandkasten, aber wohl nicht ganz so krass) • Museums-Wiki (Aus dem englischen Wikia-Netzwerk) • How I Met Your Mother Wiki (Aus dem englischen Wikia-Netzwerk) • How I Met Your Mother Wiki (Aus dem deutschen Wikia-Netzwerk) • iCarly-Pedia (Aus dem deutschen Wikia-Netzwerk) • iCarly Wiki (Aus dem englischen Wikia-Netzwerk) • The Suite Life (of Zack & Cody) Wiki • Unternehmens-Wiki • Zoey 101 Wiki (Aus dem deutschen Wikia-Netzwerk) • Zoey 101 Wiki (Aus dem englischen Wikia-Netzwerk) • [] • [] • [] • sowie Frag Wikia und Wikianswers, die ähnlich gutefrage.net funktionieren. • Weitere Wikis Modellbau-Wiki(Gnu-Lizenz) • PC-Welt-Wiki (Gnu-Lizenz) Forum • Freie Software • (Gnu-Lizenz) SELFHTML-Wiki • (Die bekannte CC-BY-SA-Lizenz) Chemipedia (Gnu-Lizenz) (Nicht viel los) • Heraldik-Wiki (Die bekannte CC-BY-SA-Lizenz) • Hurraki ist ein Wörterbuch in leichter Sprache (Die bekannte CC-BY-SA-Lizenz) • Medieninformatik-Wiki (FH Flensburg?) (Die BY-NC-SA-Lizenz) • Numispedia (Münzenwiki) (Die BY-NC-SA-Lizenz) • VorlesungsWikiDerWienerUni (Gnu-Lizenz) • Wiki-School (Gnu-Lizenz) • ZUM-Wiki - Plattform für Lehrinhalte und Lernprozesse (Die CC-BY-SA-Lizenz) • Rezepte-Wiki (CC-BY-SA-Lizenz) • E-SportWiki - Wiki zu E-Sport-Themen (Gnu-Lizenz) • Wikipedalia - fahrradbezogene Enzyklopädie (Gnu-Lizenz) • PflegeWiki (Gnu-Lizenz) • Stupidedia Eine Parodie der Wikipedia auf Deutsch (Gnu-Lizenz) • Radreise-Wiki Wiki rund um Reisen mit dem Fahrrad (BY-NC-SA-Lizenz) (Forum: http://radreise-forum.de/) • TV-Wiki - Das Fernsehlexikon (CC-BY-SA-Lizenz) • JurisPedia (BY-NC-SA-Lizenz) • JuraWiki (Linzenz ungelärt) • Kathpedia (Lizenz unbekannt) • Ordenslexikon - Lexikon über Ordensgemeinschaften (Lizenz unbekannt) • Stadtwiki Hamburg (Lizenz unbekannt) • Ardapedia, der offenen Tolkien-Enzyklopädie (Lizenz unbekannt) • Battlestar Wiki (Lizenz unbekannt) • Duckipedia ist eine Enzyklopädie zum Lebenswerk und Vermächtnis von Walt Disney (Lizenz unbekannt) • Harry-Potter-Wiki (Lizenz unbekannt) • Karl-May-Wiki (Lizenz unbekannt) • Lexicanum - Die inoffizielle Warhammer Enzyklopädie (Lizenz unbekannt) • Perrypedia - Das Fanwiki rund um Perry Rhodan (Lizenz unbekannt) • Simpsonspedia - Das Fanwiki rund um die Simpsons (Lizenz unbekannt) • Spookyverse ist ein Projekt zum Aufbau einer offenen deutschen Akte X-Enzyklopädie (Lizenz unbekannt) • Stargate Wiki (Lizenz unbekannt) • ATM-Wiki - Über den Selbstbau von astronomischen Geräten • MARJORIE-WIKI (Enzyklopädie (noch) nicht-relevanter WP-Artikel) • PlusPedia - Enzyklopädie ohne RK + nicht-relevanter WP-Artikel (11.000 Artikel aus der Wikipedia gerettet) (CC-BY-SA-Lizenz) • Watch-Wiki (Gnu-Lizenz) • WikiHow (Englisch) (Lizenz unbekannt) • WikiHow - Das Anleitungs-Wiki (Deutsch) (Lizenz unbekannt) • Stephen-King-Wiki • Duden: Wiki für Szene-Sprache (gestartet 2009) (Vom Duden-Verlag) • Disc(world)Wiki (Deutsch) (Lizenz ???) • Discworld & Terry Pratchett Wiki (Englisch) (Lizenz ???) • Theopedia (Englisch) (Lizenz ???) • Latein-Wiki (Lizenz ???) • WikiIndex (Wiki über andere Wikis) • SpieleWiki - das freie Wiki für Spieler (Primär Gruppenspiele wie Pfadfinderspiele) • MoinMoin Wiki Engine (Wohl Gnu-Lizenz) • JAMWiki (GNU Lesser General Public License (welche nicht hundertprozentig der GNU-Lizenz entspricht)) • JSPWiki (Apache License 2.0 Lizenz (ähnlich der GNU-Lizenz)) • WikiRaider (Tomb Raider) (Lizenz ???) • Amateurfunk Wiki • [] • [] • [] • [] • [] • [] • [] • [] • [] • [] • [] •